Benutzer Blog:Quenzhal/Räucherstäbe unterm Nordlicht (14.10.09)
Räucherstäbe unterm Nordlicht Treffen vom Mittwoch, 14.10.2009 * Feuerwerk war eingesteckt. Das passende Outfit auch. Kurz noch praktischerweise die Angelquest-Daily gleich an der Küste mitgemacht. Dann 2 Minuten Eisschollen angeln. Ganz ohne Whispers, ganz ohne Gesellschaft. * Bald sollte Kahotan on kommen. Wollte mich noch kurz mit ihm absprechen, wer was bei der Einleitung sagt. Machte mir da keine Gedanken weiter. Spontane Reden warn eh die besten, wirkte auch natürlicher. Erstmal noch ein paar Minuten Ruhe ... * Im Aas-Channel rotiert Zarah bereits um Kiyenghi. Wirkte mir ein wenig wie Eichhörnchen auf Speed. * Überlegte noch, ob ich vorher bei den Aspekten vorschlage, demnächst mal einen Protestmarsch für Lord Immerflamme zu machen. Am besten stellen wir uns alle am Rand des Plataeu aufs und pöbeln ein wenig die Leute an, die dort die Quest machen wollten ... aber erstmal die Vorbesprechung für das Event nun in Unu'pe ... * DING WIM schlägt an. Okay, Kartinka und Masou bieten sich grad an, ein paar Quest-Screenshots beim Argentumturnier zu machen fürs Wiki. Super Sache das. Kurz noch mit den beiden abklären, was ich da am besten brauche etc ... dann erstmal die Vorbesprechung fürs Treffen ... Langsam sollte eh Kahotan kommen. * DING WIM schlägt an. Oh nein! Das Selbsthilfezentrum Azeroth e.V. hat geschlossen! Therapieastunde ist morgen wieder. Mein Modus schaltet in Aggro. Nicht gut. Aber Angeln soll ja beruhigen. * DING WIM schlägt an. Jabscha will mit Quen RP machen und zwar jetzt. Die Frage: "Wo bist du", bringt mich auf 180 in 2 Sekunden. Keine Zeit grad. Kahotan kommt on. Am besten flieg ich schonmal nach Unu'pe und hock mich da schonmal hin. * 20 Uhr: DING WIM schlägt an. Kahotan will Vorbesprechung machen. Perfekt. Ich auch. Sollte ja schnell abgeklärt sein. * Selcas Speisekarte vom Aas war gut gelungen, alles war super. Es schwirren schon überalle die ersten Besucher fürs Treffen rum. Was sind die früh dran? Egal. Schön, wenn viele kommen. Erstmal weiter die Einleitung noch absprechen. * DING WIM schlägt an. Stelle mir vor wie ich mit wachsender Begeisterung das aufploppende Flüsterfenster aus dem Monitor reiße, zusammenknülle und es in einer lauten Explosion auf die Ingore-Liste beförder. Dr. Psych. Quenzahl wird in Zimmer drei verlangt. Die Epic-Eule ist von irgendwem wegen irgendwas Instanz-technischen genervt. Pech für ihn. Wenn der wüßte, was mich alles nervt ... Aber wow, es ging mal nich darum, welches tolle Äpic er grad irgendwo wieder für sein Dritt-Equip abgestaubt hat. So, wo war ich ... ach ja ... Vorbesprechung. * DING WIM schlägt an. Dr. Psych. Quenzahl bitte Zimmer 4. Zimmer 4 bitte. Mimimi, der böse Hüpfjäger is immer so lange AFK in Inis ... Langsam reichts. Wieso hab ich gleich kein DND an? Ach ja, weil es im Say-Chat nervt, wenn ständig DND davor steht. * Auch ein Zwerg namens "Limette" kann meine Laune nicht aufheitern. Obwohl da kommen mir Erinnerung an gestern und den Tauren namens "Rînd" oder den Blutelf Schurken namens "Holzbrett" oder so ähnlich... hach ja ... okay, meine Laune wurde doch augeheitert. * 20.27 Uhr: 3 Minuten noch, dann wollen Kahotan und ich das Event offiziell eröffnen. Alles is soweit abgeklärt. Bradoc ist eingewiesen. Selca ist bereit. Eine kleine Meute Besucher ist bereits da, der Rest ist im Anmarsch. Die Feuer brennen. Die ersten Gespräche laufen an ... gut gut. * 20.28 Uhr: DING Gruppenchat springt an. Kahotan überlegt ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, weil sein Hals anschwillt. Aua aua. * 20.29 Uhr: DING Gruppenchat springt an. Kahotan fährt JETZT ins Krankenhaus. Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass irgendsowas kommen musste? Bin die Ruhe selbst. RL geht vor. Planung der Einleitung ist hinfällig. Den Großteil hab ich eh grad vor Schreck vergessen. Egal, paßt schon. * Der Abend verläuft recht gut. Waren doch einige, die das Event dort nicht kannten. Danach kamen die Debatten in Gang. Selca verteilt die Aas-Speisen. So muss das. Einige wollen los und Drachen haun. Gut, das war nicht so geplant, aber wenn sie wollen, steht dem ja nix im Weg. Ich für meinen Teil bleib sitzen. Wollt die hießige Orc-Delegation noch für die weisse Flamme ansprechen. Die Anduri sprech ich gleich mit an, vielleicht ändern sie ihre Meinung ja von damals. Auch Selca sollte zumindest noch mal IC eingeladen werden. Zum Glück übernimmt Volterach das. * 2 Stunden später: Langsam löst sich die Versammlung auf. Mein Kopf raucht. Mein Gehirn hat sein Input-Pensum durch die Gespräche langs erreicht. Kann dem Chat kaum noch folgen. Tippe eher wie im Trance. * DING WIM schlägt an. Rushu will noch aufkreuzen. Bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Er bemüht sich um Rollenspiel, hat aber bisher kaum Erfahrung und kennt die Leute nich. * DING WIM schlägt an. "Wo seid ihr?" * DING WIM schlägt an. "Was ist das?" * DING WIM schlägt an. "Sitzt ihr da nur?" * DING WIM schlägt an. "Worüber sprecht ihr." * DING WIM schlägt an. "Ach ist das nur RP?" * Gleich explodiert mein Kopf. Hab innerlich bereits 3 Dutzend Peons erwürgt. Ich ahne schlimmes. * Rushu taucht auf. Soweit so gut. Ich denk mir noch so, ob er eigentlich weiß, dass Sonderzeichen hier im Say-Chat nicht gern gesehen sind .... * ... zu spät. Er wußte es nicht. Die untote Kriegerin reisst einen anstößigen Witz und beginnt, sich vor versammelter Mannschaft an ihrer Oberweite herumzufühlen. Für eine Verlassene eigentlich durchaus nix anrüchiges, aber in Kombination mit den Sonderzeichen im Say-Chat ... ganz rotes Tuch. * Versuche Rushu im Gruppenchat wenigstens noch darauf hinzuweisen, dass er zumindest die Sonderzeichen sein lassen sollte ... ohne Erfolg. Rushu entdeckt ihren Charakter und vertieft sich mit wachsender Begeisterung in sein Empfinden über den Humor von Untoten. Bekommt den Gruppenchat gar nicht mit. Ich will weg. Zum Glück löst sich eh grad alles auf. * Mir mich bleibt nur noch eines zu tun: [Ausloggen] .... [Spiel jetzt beenden] Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag